1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a wristlet having articulated links, comprising at least three longitudinal rows of links side by side, whose links are longitudinally staggered from one row to the other, the links of the two lateral rows being located vis-a-vis from each other, each pair of lateral links forming, together with a link from the center row, a modular unit, these units comprising organs articulating between each other around transverse axles piercing respective parts of contiguous modular units which materially interpenetrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wristlets formed by a plurality of links articulated one with the other around axles located transversely to the wristlet have been known for a very long time, notably for watch wristlets. Generally, articulations between these links are realized by pins which are forced into the lateral links, to allow these links to pivot with the center links.
In order to allow these wristlets to be worn at the right length, i.e. the length which allows adaptation to the wearer's wrists, links located near an extremity of the wristlet are assembled by screws rather than forced pins, in order to allow the extra links to be removed. These screws are visible from outside and they appear most often on the side of the wristlet, which is detrimental to the appearance.
Another drawback of these wristlets is the difficulty arising in case of repair. If a link has to be replaced because it was damaged, it is not possible to easily separate the links capped together by forced pins and this work can be done only with an adapted tooling as well as a know-how, which may not be available to the repair person, so that the wristlet has to be returned to the manufacturer, leading to delays which can be long, depending on the country where the manufacturer one is located.
It has already been proposed to make such wristlets entirely dismountable. Accordingly, EP-0 118 774 and CH-664 475 disclse two wristlets with articulated links entirely assembled by fixing screws which are screwed laterally in order to connect the links together with the pivoting organs or members between the links. Such wristlets solve part of the problem since they allow taking the wristlet completely apart and to replacement of any link. However, the fixing screws are visible along the whole length of the wristlet, which is detrimental to the appearance.
EP-0089 421, WO 93/0871 and WO 94/12069 concern dismountable articulated wristlets, assembled by articulating elements freely engaged on pivoting pens, these articulating elements being locked by organs which are screwed on the side of the wristlet which faces the wearers arm, so that the screws are not visible when the wristlet is worn. This represents undoubtedly an improvement of the aesthetics, but would nevertheless not fulfill the most exacting requirements of high-end articles. Indeed, in a shop-window or when purchasing, the customer first sees the wristlet not worn, and can notice the fixing screws on whatever the side of the wristlet on which they appear. Seeing fixing screws immediately confers to such a wristlet the character of an object whose functional aspect dominates the aesthetical aspect, which is of course not adequate for a high-end article of this type, whose faultless appearance is a testament of good manufacturing.
Patent CH-558 153 concerns an articulated wristlet comprising links joined to a transverse articulating rod which protrudes at one extremity of the link and which does not extend on the entire width. This rod is introduced in a recess which opens on the interior side of the contiguous link and is maintained in position by a spring-mounted locking element. In this case, the screws are replaced by a spring. In the case of a gold wristlet, such a spring could hardly be in the same metal as the wristlet. Moreover, even if it is not a screw, the fixing organ must have an opening in order to allow the assembling, and thereby keeps a functional and non ornamental character or simply an appearance whose aesthetics fail to go along with the remaining of the wristlet.
Another type of solution has been proposed in order to solve this problem. There are articulated wristlets in which the articulating mechanism is lodged in links which are formed by sleeves covering each of the segments forming the wristlet. Such solutions where disclosed in CH-653 871 as well as in EP-0 540 979. In this type of wristlets, the visible link extends necessarily on the entire width of the wristlet. Accordingly, this solution does not apply to wristlets formed by side by side rows of staggered links in order to obtain specific ornamental effects, notably with links made of several materials having different colors and/or with different surface finish.
Another solution has been proposed in CH-688 430, and consists in forming links comprising three parts of differing widths, longitudinally staggered with respect to each other. A narrow center part is followed by a medium width part extending from one side to the other of the middle axle of the wristlet and finally by a part whose width corresponds to that of the wristlet. Each center part and each middle width part is transversally pierced at the wristlet. Each wide part of the link comprises a recess of a width corresponding to the middle width, and each middle part comprises a recess having a width corresponding to the narrowest center part. Thereby, two contiguous links can imbricate the one in the other and be retained together by a barrette which is sliding in the transverse coaxial openings of the middle part and of the center part of the contiguous link. This barrette passes freely through these openings but is actually retained when the next link is placed. Indeed, the barrette strikes against the edges of the recess of corresponding width of this next link and is accordingly actually stopped.
Such a wristlet is entirely dismountable. Appears, at first glance, to be formed of several rows of staggered links, however, two rows are actually constituted by only one link. Consequently, color combination by rows of links in different materials are not possible with this solution.
It has already been proposed in EP 0 310 536 a wristlet formed by five rows of side by side links, of which at least the links of both lateral rows are staggered longitudinally with those of the other rows. The internal lateral side of each of these lateral links comprises a half axle, the free extremity of which ends by a pivoting head shaped as a spherical segment adjacent to a groove linking this head to the cylindrical part of this half axle. The latter is engaged in a boring which pierces a middle link, in which only the head at the extremity and the main part of the groove protrude from the internal lateral side of this middle link.
The center link comprises a sliding way which extends longitudinally and is open at one extremity. The transverse section of this sliding way is shaped as a spherical segment corresponding to that of both heads of both half-axles of both lateral links which are located opposite from each other. In addition, this sliding way comprises two longitudinal slits opening on its lateral opposed sides and hose width sensibly corresponds to the diameter of the grooves which are contiguous to the end heads. The middle and the center links also include a transverse boring.
In order to assemble this wristlet, one must engage each half-axle in one of the borings of the middle links, then engage the heads of the half-axle in the sliding way of the center link. One then slides these heads until the second boring of the middle links are coinciding with the boring of the center link and puts an axle is put through them which maintains the five links assembled and allows the articulation of the lateral links of the contiguous modular unit. Such a conception realizes a wristlet which is screwless and without any visible fixation.
Nevertheless, this concept of wristlets presents drawbacks. Notably it does not allow to realize a wristlet comprising only three rows of links, the middle links being indispensable. Each link is articulated around two parallel axles, so that the links of a modular unit cannot be fixed one with the others. Moreover, the linking of the links by articulating elements and screwless sliding elements necessitates some clearance, which confers to the wristlet a less solid appearance, which can lead to the impression of a lesser quality, which is not acceptable for so-said high-end products.